Memento Mori
by yume girl 91
Summary: Two-shot AxI: The vampire's expression read nothing of deceit or mockery, in fact it was drained of that. Simple curiosity and an eagerness made his eyes glint darkly. "I'm not getting up, Alucard." She said bluntly, "I'm dying."


"Overwork, that's all it is."

Walter gently closed the door, lifting aged eyes to the vampire's, a moment of shock at the creature's callousness temporarily stunning him. "You know damn well, it isn't." The butler hissed, striding away from the chambers. Sir Integra's last command to him was to carry on as usual, to keep everything running efficiently until the day when Hellsing was taken over.

The old man sighed heavily on the landing, reflecting perhaps he had been somewhat harsh on one who had been there watching, guiding Ms. Integra from teenage years to her adulthood. Always at her side, always doing her bidding. Alucard, Hellsing's trump and ace of the army Sir Integra commanded. It had to be affecting him, this undeniable fact of humanity.

The butler wiped away an unconscious tear, preparing to do as he had been told.

Mortality. But then maybe a No-Life such as Alucard wouldn't be able to understand.

~*~

"...You're disturbing my rest, servant." Without opening her eyes, she could sense his presence withdrawing from the shadows, the ridiculous red coat he wore swishing with the movement. The No-Life King bowed at her bedside with false obeisance, "order me as you please, Master. Your faithful servant awaits your command."

She laughed, a raspy throaty sound escaping her lips. "Faithful!" she scoffed, lying against the pillows, "when have you ever listened to a damn word I've said?!"

To this, a quiet chuckle of amusement. A wet nose poking at her hand resting at the edge of the bed. She jerked, curling her hand into a fist. A multitude of eyes peered over the side balefully, the look reproachful in the way a kicked dog might look. She wasn't amused, "you know I abhor that form."

In seconds, he had bowed yet again, bending at the waist to his Lady, a smile on his lips again when he straightened. "Is this better?"

She merely harrumphed under her breath, refusing to answer _that one_. He knew damn well she preferred it when he appeared vaguely human-at least enough to fool most though some still could sense he wasn't. _He was even_...she stopped her thoughts, briefly closing her eyes at his leer. _May as well_. _Handsome, if he kept his mouth shut_.

"Master..." the bed sunk down near her right hip.

"I didn't give you permission to approach--" the coldness of his touch along the back of her clenched hand, stirred something inside. "--or to touch me, servant." The coldness of her tone didn't stop him however. "Integra...you're cold." He unfurled her fist, catching her palm against his, entrapping her hand by placing his other on top. She glanced down at the lithe fingers encased in white, the pentagram seal looking faded beneath the lamplight. _His hands had always entranced her since she was young_.

She parted her lips to say something, then caught herself in time. "And whose fault do you think it is?"

"Not mine," he said lightly, rubbing circles onto the unmarked skin. She scowled at his flippancy but didn't attempt to pull her hand away. _It felt rather nice actually_. Somewhere in the mansion a clock struck eight. Doubtless the little Police girl knew by now; Integra was just surprised she hadn't come barreling up blubbering to the door. _Maybe he had told her to stay away_._ Pity_, she thought, closing her eyes to the gentle illumination of the lamp on the table. _She would've liked to have spoken to her one last time_.

"Master, when are you going to get well?"

Her eyes flew open. _Did he not know?! Didn't Walter_--

The vampire's expression read nothing of deceit or mockery, in fact it was drained of that. Simple curiosity and an eagerness made his eyes glint darkly.

"I'm not getting up, Alucard." She said bluntly, "I'm dying."

~*~

Disclaimer: don't own Hellsing.

AN: Thanks for reading :)

No flames-stupid comments-spammers!

Reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
